Pokemon: Beyond the pockets
by The dude with no life
Summary: An ancient plan is set in motion. To top the cake, Scotty, Vex, Tyrone, and Gina unwittingly cause new Pokémon to appear. And naturally, these new 'mons are from beyond the pockets of reality that they experience. Now, that's where these four need to go. Rated T 'cause caution. Now accepting OCs. Will include monsters from many other games. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: From Past Predation Pt 1

Author's note:

Still waiting for those helpful reviews. (Sigh!) I guess I will continue trudging along blindly, hoping that there actually aren't any reviews yet that I haven't that I failed to notice because I have no idea where they would be.

Well, anyway, in this chapter, I will be introducing the four. Of course, you could already have figured what species they are, but whatever.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I think I would also have a life. But alas, I have neither of those. Hence, at least I have my username.

Chapter 1: Prehistoric predation to present pals Pt. 1

Squirtle

"Lets go on a trip to drop you two off at your uncle's cave," they said. "It'll be fun," they said. I think they forgot to mention that when we met our uncle Blake that he would have to take me out of a Tyrantrum's mouth with a bunch of blaze kicks. I would complain about the tooth marks left on my shell, but I made the mistake of agreeing to go the rest of the way on my mom's back. Mom's a Ninetails. We went up a mountain. Gravity decided that I needed to meet Mom's tails again. Thanks to her stupid curses, I am instead able to complain that my shell literally vanished into thin air. Yay.

Anyway, my ever-helpful sister Vully decided to rub salt in my back, which really hurt. She did try to counter One-of-Mom's-nine-tails curses with a special All-of-Vully's-tails curses©. (Yes, she got it copyrighted) All of a Vulpix's tails combined must be pretty powerful, because I was able to complain about the tooth marks again five minutes later. Oh, and my back wounds that I got when my shell was punctured.

So, back to how I was almost swallowed, I got kidnapped by a Tyrantrum and his two followers: a Tyrogue and a Jirachi. (Why was a Jirachi following a Tyrantrum?) Once I saw the Tyrantrum eat a boulder, I didn't put much of a fight, partially because the Jirachi used thunder wave on me while I was distracted. There was no way I could tell my sister about that: she would make a bunch of bad puns about me being shell-shocked.

Back to the topic at hand, it didn't take long for uncle Blaziken to find me. Only long enough for my shell to nearly split in half, courtesy of my favorite living rock. I'm honestly surprised the Tyrantrum lasted as long as he did against uncle. But my uncle tells me I shouldn't think about that experience, because of post-traumatic stress or something like that. Like telling me to make a conscious effort not to think about will stop me from thinking about.

Is it bad that I'm doubling over and hurling up my dinner. Now I'm uncontrollably shuddering, and

Flashback

I was being carried by the Jirachi's psychic. We went to what looked a bunch of ruins; I could make out what appeared to be a bunch of pillars in the inky darkness.

"Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Tyrantrum bellowed, making me question the lung capacity of someone her size.

"Now that I think about it, something seems a bit off about that roar." I think to myself, "Wait, is that me? Am I having one of those out of body experiences? Even for someone of that size, a roar that loud can't possibly be held for thirty seconds, and yet, it was." Yeesh, my thoughts are all over the place.

I watch myself stare at the dragon-rock type that must be part Exploud. I move my self closer to my memory self, so that I can better see what is going on.

"He's powerful, isn't he?" The Tyrogue says to memory-me. What better time to say that than when Tyrantrum actually eats a boulder.

"You know, Squirtle, Tyrantrum wished that we would do whatever he says," the Jirachi told me; I could detect a hint of remorse in her voice. Sadly, I was so distracted by the one who was casually eating a boulder, (Bet you'll never think that in YOUR flashbacks), that I didn't realize that Jirachi had hit me with thunder wave, until I tried to squirm away from them. Instead of that, I ended up squirming my way into a face plant, right below Jirachi. Apparently, I have terrible motor skills while paralyzed, because I somehow went backwards. I fully blame the paralysis.

How Tyrantrum could possibly know of my attempt to escape while his back was turned on me and his roars were as ear torturing as ever, I will never know. But, she knew, and she wasn't particularly happy that her midnight snack was attempting to flee. She was particularly amused that her midnight snack face planted. Her laughter was even worse than her roars. Imagine one of those people who laugh for the sake of laughing AT someone. Now, think about just how bad they make you feel; now imagine someone who laughs like that in a manner that kills all the joy in everyone else.

Now, I knew what I had to do. It might've been perceived as the only unselfish thing I had ever done in a while, but even then I did it so that Tyrogue and Jirachi would be able to help me, and give them reason to do so. Not that I'm selfish, or anything like that. Both Tyrantrum and I seized my withdrawal into my shell as an opportunity. I watched in horror as Tyrantrum gnashed its teeth on my shell. Meanwhile, I was fumbling around for a Cheri berry I happened to have in my shell. Berries, all of you shelled kids, never leave your home without them, or with them really; it's dangerous to leave your shell.

Anyway, I finally managed to get the berry, and ate it. I suddenly felt a lot less stiff, and a lot less… paralyzed. Which wasn't very helpful, given the fact that I was still stuck in a Tyrantrum's mouth. Two seconds later, I was stuck under my favorite fossil's freakishly large foot.

"You know, Jirachi, I wish that this Squirtle didn't have his she…"

"Jirachi, I wish that you could make your own choices, so you could choose not to listen to Tyrantrum, or anyone's wishes, but instead could **choose** to do what you are told to do, you could CHOOSE to grant other's wishes; no, I wish all **three** of you could make your own choices," I said in my loudest voice, trying to drown out Tyrantrum.

"As you wish, Squirtle," Jirachi said, a brilliant flash of light emanating from both Jirachi and me. Our little moment was abruptly ended by Tyrantrum, the buzz kill, who is apparently very old school. Mind the pun there.

"You know what, screw this, down the hatch you go," Tyrantrum pouted, flipping me over by my tail very high into air, and she opened up very wide. I really did look quite pathetic in that moment.

"Sorry, Squirtle's too young to be going down any hatches if you ask me," Blaziken yelled, using blaze kick and knocking the hatch shut, so to speak. When I landed on the ground, Tyrogue and Jirachi appeared behind, looking kind of disappointed. Blaziken then proceeded to kick the ancient daylights out of Tyrantrum. They went too far away for my uncle to help me if I needed it. I could only hope that my parents and sister were close by.

"Guess we have to knock you out ourselves, huh," Tyrogue said, his voice flat and bitter. He tensed, and I swung my tail at his abdomen before he could throw any punches. I hit him hard, sending him into the wall, only for him to get back up and kick me in the head.

"Whoa, I thought you guys don't have to do that anymore, though," I panted through gasps; I had already lost most of energy to Tyrantrum's teeth gnashing. I also lost about two pounds of my shell to that darn dinosaur, and I think she might have punctured it as well. If this kept up, I would end up with my shell in pieces, and my dignity in a Tyrantrum's stomach. "Or was this not your original course of action?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Now, we choose to let our friend eat you," Jirachi said, using psychic on my shell to force open the hole in my shell while also moving my exposed back to Tyrogue's waiting mixed martial arts display. I was really enjoying their company. However, I did notice a look of pained regret in the trio's faces, as if they were still being forced to do what they doing.

"Groan if you are getting this message," Jirachi conveyed to me mentally. I figured that wasn't the best way to convey my hearing the message, and gave Jirachi the best quizzical look I could muster. "Good, you got it. See, we're still under Tyrantrum's control until you knock us both out. Oh, yeah, and someone also has to knock out Tyrantrum."

All the, while, Tyrogue was hitting my bare back with karate moves so good, I wondered if he should be promoted to black bandages. Of course, I'd prefer not be get hit on my back black bandage worthy karate, and I was starting to really dig this wall I got punched into, or at least dig into this wall. I could feel warm liquid running down my back, and I'm guessing Tyrogue did not spill his green tea down my back. I would die from bleeding out if this kept up. Which it did.

Author's notes:

First on my list, no, that cliffhanger right there is a sheer coincidence. (Or is it? Heh heh heh…) But seriously, it isn't. I did this because next chapter will be getting very chaotic, with a lot of POV switches happening rapidly, if I actually do things the way I planned it out.

Now that that's off my plate, don't even begin to expect my chapter posting to be on some sort of schedule. I won't be able to write for long periods of time sometimes for reasons I refuse to tell you. Just thought I'd let you know.

Wow, that one kind of sounds mean. If you agree with that, review. Or you could just review anyway. If you don't get any of my jokes, then you should PM me. Or tell me in some manner. Preferably one that doesn't involve researching who I am and then showing up at my house in the middle of the night. Yeah, I'm onto you, random psycho that loves fan fiction.

さようなら。


	2. Chapter 2: From Past Predation Pt 2

BtP 2

Author's notes:

I'm alive. Yoo-hoo! I'm not done with this, just a very lazy person. (Sorry, but it's true.)  
Also, sorry for taking so long to get this to you people who decided this was worth your time and read it.

*Ahem.* Anyway, still no reviews. Which I take as a sign that you readers think this is perfectly fine the way it is. (If you don't, and you aren't writing a review, sucks for you that I suck.)

I'm also going to start using some of the nicknames that I came up with that are SOOOOO creative. And figure out some way to change them without messing up the story. (Any new names are welcome. Especially to replace "Squirty". That just sounds like the name of a water gun brand.)

I probably should've warned there would be blood last chapter, so hopefully this makes up for it.

*Ahem* (Clears throat unnecessarily loud, and brings out megaphone from pocket) There will be blood in this chapter. I repeat, there WILL be BLOOD in THIS chapter. (Is this proper use of caps lock? Is this allowed? Or is it some dark, forbidden, long lost art of painting from the Industrial Revolution? Find out next time, on, "TV show where we make conspiracy theories that completely over-exaggerate the importance of stuff nobody cares about".)

By the way, as I mentioned last chapter, all POV will break loose. Well, the ones that are in this chapter, anyway. But, the best part is, this is in Squirty's flashback.

Disclaimer: Still working on how to take over the rights to the Pokémon series, but alas, to no avail.

Now then, "BACK TO ADVENTURE."

(If you get that reference, you, sir/ madam, are truly, fully, an exceptional, gamer nerd. But also awesome.)

Chapter 2: Prehistoric predation to present pals pt. 2

Squirty's POV

And it really, really, hurt. Well, until a certain fox came along.

Author's interruption:

Guess I should've ended last chapter with that, huh.

Resume.

Vully's POV

Naturally, I had to save my brother's butt from actually getting kicked. I was hiding in the bushes, and I used double team. I know trickery is more of a Zorua's thing, but I am great at haunted houses, and trickery. Maybe it's because I'm part fox. Anyway, I have quite a few tricks that I can pull off with double team. One of them being able to only have my doubles use a move. In this case, I sent up a flamethrower twenty feet away from me. This provided enough distraction for a Ninetails and a very boisterous Blastoise to sneak off to the fight with Tyrantrum.

But, my bro was still getting a whopping. I moved over behind the wall where Squirty was, and hit a pebble at Tyrogue. My brother apparently got my message, and then conveniently fell straight towards the bushes. I moved over to my spot, and waited. Squirty staggered to his feet and shuffled back, feigning fear pretty well. This was when I brushed my tail against his and let a very special curse flow into him. That took care of Tyrogue's moves, but Jirachi was the biggest problem.

"I'm gonna have to kill you now," Tyrogue yelled; it looked almost as if he was looking past Squirty and at me. Tyrogue used hi jump kick, his out stretched leg meeting my now ghost-normal type brother's body. "What the," Tyrogue said, wincing from the recoil.

I started slowly making my way over to Jirachi, who was still trying to figure out where I was, hidden power at the ready.

Squirty's POV:

I have no idea what my sister did to me, but I really likey. Probably made me a ghost-normal type. She thinks ahead that way. Other than the fact that it was angering Tyrogue, and I had no idea how long I'd be cursed. It wouldn't matter quite as much if I un-died, because than I would re-die. (Ba-dum-tss.) I was about to go for an oran berry I had in my shell when I remembered that my least favorite fighting type of the moment had crushed my back, which happens to be where I keep my berries.

Now, it was dark, and I thought a blue sphere. I was feeling hopeful at the thought of an oran berry. I wasn't hopeful for the stunning reality of walking into a wall. I found out I was seeing spots. Then an oran berry actually fell from the sky and into my outstretched, dazed, mouth. I instantly felt the healing effects take place. Now, I had a fighting chance at, well, fighting. The only problem, I wasn't expecting my sister to barbecue me, and I certainly didn't expect it to hurt so much.

Jirachi's POV:

The Vulpix helping her brother was sweet, but irritating, the Vulpix slapping me in the face with her tail, not so much. I wondered why she would do that. Vulpix can't curse, right?

"What was that for," I whined. "By the way, did you know it isn't Tyrantrum who controls us, but another Pokémon whose name I actually can't say while under her control?" I slapped my hands over my mouth. This Vulpix can curse with her tails. Interesting.

My line of thought was interrupted by the Vulpix's line of flamethrower. I used mirror coat, but instead of trying to cook a fire type, I sent the fire at Squirtle. Tyrogue knows this strategy, and got out of the way, using hi jump kick on an unsuspecting Vulpix. After all, if you can't beat 'em, hope your ally can. Things were starting to look up for us.

"Look out for her tails," I yelled at Tyrogue.

Tyrogue's POV:

Great timing, Jirachi. Now I can't exhale when I strike.

"A bit late," I said, pausing to punch at the Vulpix. How did she even know about the inhale-exhale patterns of hand-to-hand fighting? "Jirachi," I said, finishing my sentence. Gosh, this only happens when I'm out running… for a loooooong time. Or other scenarios in which I'm running out of breath. I tried to send her a mental letter. It got cut off when I punched at Vulpix.

Oh, I guess I should explain what a mental letter is. See, a mental letter is what we call a one-way telepathic message, just like mail, besides the whole mail having to actually physically travel to the receiver thing. We only do this to get the other's attention. Then we make it two-way.

"We should not have switched opponents," I thought sourly, making Jirachi cringe. We both realized it at the same time: Vulpix was carrying her team on her tiny shoulders. If we take her out, the Squirtle was easy pickings. I then gave Vulpix a nice dynamic punch to the face. It felt way too good.

Blaziken's POV:

I'd like to say that this was an easy battle, that I won in a few minutes, but the truth is, I was losing until backup arrived. The only thought that I had after the first few blows were traded was, "Not the face, not the face, not the face." Specifically the jaws, though, as a Tyrantrum's jaws are able to catch just about anything, to include my blaze kicks. After getting thrown around like a Magikarp wrestling a Machamp, I started aiming for the torso. A Tyrantrum looks weird when it crouches. My legs were met with a dragon tail when I aimed for the legs. This was going terribly for me. I probably would've bled out by now from leg wounds, but luckily enough, my blaze cauterized my kicks. (Which was really searing my flesh; how was dinner?)

I felt a light tickle, and then the urge to back off. Sadly, I ignore such impulses, even if I know they happen to be warnings of my teammates' stronger attacks. Trust me, ignorance is NOT bliss when it gets you thrown face first into a hydro cannon that sends you into a dragon tail that smacks into the stands. (Or a wall that then collapses on top of you) Batter up.

"Foul, strike one," I croaked weakly. I'm sure the umpire would agree. "You also don't re-pitch the ball, Blaine," I said to the Blastoise. Yes, I called the giant turtle high velocity water cannons on its back out for cheating in baseball. I get into a lot of bar fights, on a completely unrelated note.

"Maybe you should listen to your gut next time, bro," My sister said to me. I generally don't do that when my evil, conniving sister manipulates it. When we were younger, she had face planted into a fire stone, and evolved. I laughed for a long time about that. That same night, she almost did the one of the most vile acts of all. By cursing me with a certain impulse, she almost made me eat my VEGGIES. You don't do that to an eight year old child unless you're evil. (At least in my eight year old mind)

Yes, I know I should listen to my sister, and no, I will not. Partially because Tyrantrum is staggering from the hi jump kick I gave his lower jaw... And the other hi jump kick I gave his upper jaw on the way back down. I felt blood all over my knee, and it made me feel dizzy, not my own blood, but my nephew's.

Squirty's POV:

Another scratch off my bucket list: finally hit Uncle Kenny in the head. Sadly, it was only by Jirachi's energy ball that I did so. I also did pinball, and knocked out Tyrogue, and smashed into Tyrantrum's belly. I lay on my back for what felt like seconds. Jirachi then got smashed into the hole of my shell for my head by Vully's flamethrower. Far too close for my comfort. I saw Dad use hydro cannon on that Tyrantrum bastard.

I woke up to see Jirachi talking to Vully.

"You finally woke up, eh? Sorry for all that, and thanks for freeing us, Squirty," Jirachi said nervously, like something bad was going to happen any second now. "Well, until we meet again, I wish you good luck with finding a new shell."

After Jirachi left, I fainted. I woke up again to feelings of uninsulated warmth, which meant I had no shell.

"Still alive," Mom shouted, only for me to groan mournfully; this wasn't a dream. (I kind of changed the reference a bit.) "We're glad you're alive too, honey."

"What happened to my shell?" I asked, hoping this was my Mom's doing.

"Broken beyond repair, I'm afraid. Sorry, son," My dad said to me.

I just stayed on the ground for few minutes, contemplating the way that nothing good ever happened to me when my hopes were up. The floor felt weird, no, alien, to my soft, exposed skin.

*End Flashback*

Vully's POV:

My brother looked miserable without his shell. This wasn't quite his day, but something about Jirachi's parting words seemed strange to me: the wording was weird. I pushed that thought away as I watched Squirty fall back asleep, shifting his body quite a bit now that he didn't have a shell to curl into. The adults told me to watch over Squirt: (May as well call him by what he is.) They had to go to the market to get food and other good stuff.

When they were out of sight, I decided that Squirt would be better off with some fresh air. He decided to get all deep, literally, he woke up and went as far away from the sun as possible.

Squirty's POV:

Yay, the adults are gone. Oh, wait, Vully's still here. Commencing Operation: Fine I'll Play Along With Your Pranks, or FIPAWYP, for short. (It sounds better than it looks.) Vully started off with the illusion of a massive earthquake.

"Are you feeling tremors? Do you hear rocks falling outside?" Vully asked me, her voice getting shakier at the second question. "We need to get outside NOW," She yelled, giving the illusion of fear very effectively.

I played along and ran out of the cave, only to then see, it was real. A rock as big as me came hurtling at me.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vully screamed.

On instinct I tucked into a shell I did not have, right on impact. The force untucked me, and I retucked myself, knowing a compact object is harder to damage than a spread out, thin object. I knew the impact would still fatally wound to the point where Vully couldn't curse me back to good health long enough for help to arrive before I died. Best case scenario, according to my optimistic self.

Somehow, I hardly felt the impact against the rock wall I was embedded in. I untucked myself to see Vully's eyes sparkle with amazement, something that always makes me feel happy. Even better, I felt heavier. Wait, that came out wrong. I felt a familiar weight on my back. But that was impossible.

Vully's POV:

But that was impossible. That was all that went through my mind as we ran from the landslide. Before then, that was all that I thought. One sentence just saved my brother's life. Ten words, just reversed a broken spirit. My brother couldn't see past the rock that became his new shell. A rock smashed my train of thought, though, as it hit me square in the face.

Then a pack of Eelektross jolted me back to reality. (Pun fully intended) There were four of them.

"You'd best just give up and pay up," One of the Eelektross said, voice rather gruff, "no need to get violent."

"We'll just be on our way, away from all the rocks falling down the mountain," I said, trying to avoid moving too far away where I couldn't curse them if need be.

"I think not: you can pay us or turn back. It's your choice, really," One of the scoundrels said, his voice clearly indicating that it wasn't our choice, really.

"We don't have anything to pay you with, though," My brother was being an arrogant fool, and he knew it. They decided to show him that negativity can really restrict your options. (And paralyze you when it's the charge of a couple hundred volts.) Now he was stuck out in the open where the rocks would crush anyone or thing.

"Squirt, get in your shell, and stay there," I warned him slowly.

"Well, I'm sure your parents would pay quite the sum of Pokè for their children, and another for their son's shell. Sadly for you, that's not what we were ordered to do, Squirty," The Eelektross were about to get hostile. "Surrender and we won't hurt you too badly." How reassuring.

We were outmatched, and about to get crushed. Well, Squirty could survive in his new shell. I couldn't, so I charged, tails blazing. It was a lot more melodramatic than I intended, but I like being dramatic, so I hoped those Eelektross knew morse code and quotes from Shakespeare's "Ronaldo and Julianna". Wait, that's not what it's called, is it? Whatever, this should be hilarious. Other than the fact that I myself don't know morse code.

Suddenly, I felt someone trying to telepathically communicate with me.  
"Are you okay?" The voice called out, telepathically screaming at the top of the psychic's lungs. (Or should it be mind? Brain?)

"We could use some help," I thought. "Who are you?"

I heard a series of crashes, and a loud crunch, like the sound of a rock being smashed. Or a shell.

"Squirt, you okay," I called out, the only response a thunderbolt from the Eelektross jerks."Squirt," I cried desperately, losing hope faster than my idiotic brother loses a battle against Mom. (Which is very fast: the current record is 30.274 seconds)

Jirachi's POV:

"They need help," I said, hoping we wouldn't be too late. "Things are looking bleak for those two."

"Yes, but they're craftier than was expected," An unknown voice replied.

"Who's there?" Tyrone and I asked simultaneously.

"I feel offended, how could you possibly forget me?" The voice asked, betraying no emotion.

"You," I said, my voice more guttural than I thought possible, "what did you do?"

"Crushed a Squirtle in its own shell, had much more efficient goons finish off a Vulpix, destroyed their home; you know, the usual," the voice said, clearly stalling.

"Ignore her, Tyrone: we don't have time for these games," I said, trying not to scream. I was also trying to convince myself of that, too. I then teleported the two of us to the location of where I saw the fire, literally. It went about ten feet up in the air. Tyrone screamed something about how he was sorry for stealing the pancakes, or he would've, if I hadn't telepathically shut him up. We needed every tactical advantage we could get if we were to beat four Eelektross.

Ninetales's POV:

It wasn't too bad, right? I mean, a shell isn't much use when it also impales you and doesn't protect you, right? After that night, I hope I did my son a favor. I really do hope that my executive decision to curse Squirty so that his already broken shell would become dust was the right one. It was the only way for us to have any hope of stopping the bleeding. I knew I'd have to make it up somehow: if I didn't, Squirty would never forgive me, and run off to join a caravan that turns out to be Pokèmon trafficking ring, and then run away, live life on the streets, turn into a thief, get caught by the police, and spend the rest of his life in jail. On a completely unrelated note, Kenny says I'd be more likable if I didn't overreact to everything.

We went to the market to help my bro stock up on food and other supplies. It was the least we could do, since he agreed to take care of our children since we won't be able to for a while.

I was looking at the Lum berries, some of them looked like they would cause the same status conditions they were supposed to cure. There were a few things I knew my son would love. (Mostly because he always finds a way to turn any object into a weapon to be used on my daughter's tails.) But nothing he would he would truly appreciate. I knew the only object I could ever use to truly clear my conscience was a new shell, preferably on my son's back.

I felt tremors, and heard the sound of the earth itself splitting, then a roar only a Tyranitar was capable: the children were in extreme danger.

Tyrone's POV:

My first concern: about ten feet in of air in between me and the ground. My second concern: a Pokèmon that could fill said ten feet, with a few to spare. My third concern: the hyper beam from said Pokèmon. Luckily, Gina moved me out the way. The explosion I heard tells me Gina didn't warn the Pidgey.

"Gina, you go help the siblings; I got this," I said, trying to hold back the urge to let Gina handle this mountain eating behemoth, and the urge to curl up into a ball and cry until I woke up from this nightmare.

"No, Tyranitar are not Pokèmon to be trifled with foolhardily, Tyrone," Gina said, ever the voice of reason and patron of buzzkill.

"You two... Well, I'm sure the boss will give a sweet bonus for you two traitors," The Tyranitar said, sounding like he was choking on his words from how shocked he was.  
He said this while preparing a giga impact. (We all impact the world in our own way.)

"I can take him: it's the big ones that don't understand how easy it is to have your advantages swiped away in one simple stroke," I said, and I was starting to get deep.

He charged, and I charged. Unlike what Gina expected, (Haters gonna hate.) Tyranitar was the one moaning on the ground. Low sweep for the win. Another plus was, Tyranitar used giga impact on the ground, and for those of you who don't know physics, it hurt, a lot. Sadly, we were on a mountain undergoing a HUGE landslide, worsened thanks to huge one.

"That hurt, a lot," He growled at me. (Called it) "But the pain I felt will be nothing compared to the pain the rocks will cause you."

"Tyrone, we need to find the siblings," Gina said, desperately trying to convince me to forget about my opponent.

"You help them, I'll make sure this one can't hurt the Pokèmon on the mountain. They should be nearby," I said.

I felt a dragon tail at that moment, and then I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock slide was approaching, and fast. So, being the genius I am, instead of calling out to Gina to lift me up to safety, I used Tyranitar as a shield. I had to slide between his legs and under his tail, and I got a view that can't be unseen. It worked, but only barely. Tyranitar didn't approve. Or maybe he fell on me because the rocks pushed him over. After all, they were more like boulders. (Shouldn't it be called a boulder slide?) Why did Jirachi actually listen to me this time?

I was starting to black out and suffocate from the weight of Tyranitar. I was literally being crushed by the weight of the burden i had I managed what would almost certainly be my last word: "Help," I whimpered, my voice hoarse and far too quiet to be heard. It was then that I saw the light.

Gina's POV:

Hopefully Tyrone would be okay. He can handle himself. The Vulpix wasn't doing so, on the other hand, and the Squirtle was nowhere to be seen. At least the rocks had stopped falling down the mountain on this part. I sent a psybeam down to one of the Eelektross, and used psychic to intercept a thunderbolt. (Have you ever tried fried electric eel? I haven't.)

"You look like you could use some help," I told the Vulpix, strolling up next to her and starting a mental conversation. "Where's your brother?"

"Under those rocks, and my name's Vully," She said.

"I trust he's safe," I said, preparing my response to Vully's next questions.

"How do you know that? How did you know where we live? And most importantly, why would you dare float near us again, huh?" Vully asked me, hurling some mud from Squirty's water gun to intercept an electro ball by using her tails.

"My Arceus, Squirty did give us choice. I know he freed us, but his will is much stronger than she anticipated," I exclaimed the first sentence, murmured the last. "Your brother made me able to grant my own wishes."

"But it went both ways, didn't it," Vully said, her voice getting mournful, something that we couldn't afford.

"He'll be fine, just as long as we get rid of the rocks on top of him before he suffocates, that is. We just saw the direction you guys went in last night. We're just trying to help, I assure you," I said, realizing I could use some work on reassuring others.

"You two young ladies are coming with us, whether you like it or not, and the other two can stay where they are." The Eelektross knew who I was: well I really hoped they hadn't received the memo. "The only way you two will escape is over our dead bodies," one of them said, the others looking unsure about that last statement.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," Vully said, charging a shadow ball and charging at them. Using a quick attack, the crafty Vulpix tagged all four with her tail, and fired at two of them. They fainted on the spot, I think. But then they rose back up, firing a bide that they had been charging up, hitting us both, and we were both done for.

Blastoise's POV:

The three of us split up, Kenny went to help an unconscious Tyranitar he saw on the dangerous side of the mountain, Thalia went to go check for other Pokèmon in need of assistance, and I went to what looked like the scene of a battle. Between my children and some electric types, specifically. None of our chosen paths would be safe, or easy. I just hoped that everything would turn out alright in the end.

Author's note:

Again, sorry for taking so long to get this to you guys, but I hope this won't happen again.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, or other mistakes I have made in the writing of this. If you could alert me to such things, don't hesitate. I really hate reading anything with the stuff listed above, and I assume you do too.

Suggestions for new names for the characters are welcome, but won't necessarily be used.

Just thought I'd let you know, but I am writing this impromptu, so expect plot holes or contadictions later on. I will try to avoid them, but I will inevitably fail at some point. If you find them, please alert to them, and I will write a way around it.

Please review, I really want to know how I'm doing with this so far.

Next chapter will finish the Prehistoric Predation to Present Pals chapters, I hope.

Why did I put two characters under rocks (type)? Whatever, if you have a problem with it, deal with it, (preferably by ranting about it to someone else), or don't, because you do not have special privileges to change this story. But no hard feelings, right, I wouldn't want to get off to a rocky start. (That pun was SO intended.)

Buh-Bye


	3. Chapter 3: From Past Predation Pt 3

BtP 3

Author's Notes:

Come on people, I need some feedback. Do you just not know what to say to my writing?

As promised I will be changing the characters' names this chapter.

To recap last chapter: Squirty and co won the battle. Squirty sustained extreme injuries, but didn't sustain his shell. Gina, Tyrone, and Tyrantrum were freed from someone's control. Gina's plan worked and gave Squirty a new shell, while the adults went to the market. A rockslide allegedly caused by a Tyrantrum caved in the family's cave, but not before the siblings could escape. Fleeing from the rockslide, the siblings encountered four Eelektross, and Squirty got trapped under the rockslide. Tyrone and Gina appeared on the scene, and fought a Tyranitar, who fell on Tyrone. Gina went to help the siblings, and Gina and Vully were taken out by bide. The adults arrived on the scene and each went their own ways. Kenny went to the Tyranitar, on the much more dangerous side of the mountain, Thalia went to the safer side of the mountain to check for Pokèmon in need of help, and went to the battle scene.

Disclaimer: As the word implies, I cannot claim Pokémon as my own. I can, however, claim all characters' personalities in this story.

BtP Chapter 3: From Past Predation to Present Pals Pt. 3

Vully's POV:

We were captured. Gina and I, while the boys were left to suffocate and die. There weren't any more tricks to pull: we were both gagged and my tails were sealed in three layers of canvas. They had also put a muzzle on me, for some reason. My feet were bound together, and Gina was encased in some sort of dark aura cocoon, and it was terrifying her. Soon, we would be brought before our captors' master, and then what? Executed? Tortured for intel on who knows what? Things were pretty terrible for us right now.

Kenny's POV:

Is it okay for me to say that I think that Robert and I should've switched spots? His shell would be a lot better at taking a beating from these rocks than me. As well as from the various ground, flying, and rock types living on this side of the mountain. And I am better suited for taking on electric types.

I thought this as I was directly hit by another earthquake, and the dozens of rocks that followed, while the Gligar flew up higher in the air, laughing at me. I ran from the bat scorpion hybrid. Its laugh stung more than its actual stinger, strangely enough. I had no way of hitting my airborne foe as long as it kept on using earthquake from the air.

"Wait a minute, earthquake is a physical move; someone else is using it," I thought to myself, mentally smirking at the advantage I had gained. The moment was ruined with the realization that it could be another Gligar, and the two could easily stay away from each and use earthquake while I was occupied with the other. I ran, trying not to lose my balance to the shaky mountain, as well as the boulders falling down. I found the second adversary, a Mawile.

This would take a while. I ran up to the 'quaking 'mon and blazed it with kick.

"I am so on fleeck right now," I thought to myself. I was very proficient at slang, being as popular with the young whippersnappers as I was. Gosh, I just sound like an old geezer trying to sound young and cool. It turns out, that I am not on fleeck, as I was hit in the face with a power gem. Then a dozen rocks. I should not have been conscious by that point, if not from all the damage I'd taken then from my blood loss. Being a fire type does have its advantages though, such as being able to cauterize your own wounds without feeling too much pain. (You just have to go full force with your heat.)

I gave Mawile a nice little blaze kick to the face, but it was the wrong face, and it hurt. Why do Mawile literally have to be two-faced? I had planned for this, though, and with the rotational force I had built up with my first blaze spin kick, I continued rotating and delivered an even more powerful blaze kick to Mawile's face, followed by my caught leg, now released from Mawile's grasp. Inertia made that leg soar into Mawile's belly, and Mawile went flying into the biggest boulder I had seen as of yet, and knocked the boulder into Gligar. I love inertia.

Gligar was taken out, but Mawile wasn't, and was only slightly shaky. (From his earthquake attack.) One down, one to go. The Mawile grinned with his back jaw, to hide it from me, but I still saw it. I went in with a close combat ready, and gave my fairy much steel type foe (pun fully intended) quite the beat down. What I didn't see coming, however, was the frustration attack that was fired at me from point blank with Mawile's clear hatred for me, my defense lowered from close combat, and the ability sheer force combined with the minor burn I caused with my blaze kick.

"Touché, but now the honeymoon is over, and I plan on getting to that Tyranitar, whether you like it or not," I said going in to finish off the deceiver Pokémon with counter.

Thalia's POV:

Almost immediately after we split up, I found an Aipom scrabbling to keep its grip on the cliff side, as it was a long way down. I used psychic to help it back up, moving it out of the way of an incoming boulder.

"You okay," I asked the Pokémon, trying to extinguish the fear in its eyes.

"Better than those two bullies down there," The poor little guy said, bursting into tears.

"What happened to them," I asked, trying to get him to calm down, before he managed to fall off the cliff in his agitated state.

"I, I… I was just trying to get them to back off, and then the earthquakes started, and we were well away from the cliff's edge, but then the ground under our feet broke away. It crumbled to dust in the blink of an eye," he said, his condition getting worse with each word. "I got them both killed, and I could've saved them both, but I let go," he continued, calming down, looking around and seeing all the rocks falling around us.

"And if you had truly believed that, where would you be now?" I asked him, trying to be the voice of reason he decided to block out.

"Somewhere else, but with a clean conscience," He snapped, as I had successfully hit a nerve.

"And how could you have held on to both of them, without fingers, hmm?" I asked, finally making my point, that he wouldn't have saved them no matter what. Silence continued the conversation as rationality kicked in.

"Shouldn't you be helping the other Pokémon now," The Aipom asked me, " 'cause you look like

you need some help… And I think I can provide."

Stewart's POV:

" _Why'd I have to go to the electric battle?"_ I wondered to myself, scolding myself for my utter impulsiveness. There were two fire types, and I, the water type, decided that I should be the one to join an electric type battle. Luckily for me, there was one trick no electric type had ever successfully countered.

I found four Eelektross tying a Vulpix and another Pokémon up. I couldn't quite see the second one. It didn't take long for me to realize that it was my daughter, and probably my son.

"And where do you four think you're going, eh?" I roared, deciding that it would be for the best if I avoided a battle with the four.

"Back to where we came from," one of them replied, clearly trying to dodge the question.

"And what are you doing with those two children, if you don't mind my asking," I said, not really caring if they minded my asking or not.

"None of your business, but if you must know, these two are criminals," the same Eelektross said, which was utter Ponyta poop.

"Really, because one of them is my daughter, and I know she is no criminal. A bit too mischievous for the good of all that is right and peaceful, but certainly not a criminal," I snapped, hoping that I was right.

"She was assisting this one, and therefore a criminal as an accomplice," a second Eelektross said.

"That can't be possible, though, not him, he definitely doesn't have a bad bone in his body," I said. He does have a bone condition, though.

"I believe there is a case of mistaken identity, here, good sir," A third Eelektross chirped, and moved to the side, revealing not my son, but a Jirachi. I couldn't believe it.

I even tensed, as if about to attack, or take an attack, and then they laughed. All four of them.

"I'm afraid that you won't get a battle, if that's what you're looking for," The one that looked to be the leader finally spoke, "unless if you decide to attack four Eelektross, which we highly doubt you will."

And yet, they all tensed at the exact same time. "What did you do to my son, and why did you lie about those two being criminals, eh?" I roared, knowing that this was going to go down, as I had attracted an audience. Hopefully Kenny's friends, and not some more of these goons. "Not to mention the Tyrogue that was with the Jirachi. Y'all are bad liars, you know, and certainly not the good guys you make yourselves out to be," I continued.

They all flinched at my words, and then fired thunderbolts. My audience was on my side, though, and a few stray boulders intercepted the bolts.

I used this brief moment of time to get into my shell and use hydro pump to start bowling.

"Strike," someone from above yelled, and then I heard screaming.

Two Larvitar fell directly onto my shell, which saved their lives, as my spinning redirected their kinetic energy to a wall of dirt. It hurt, a lot, as I wasn't alert. (I rhymed, mwahahahahaha.) They fainted upon impact. The four Eelektross didn't notice what I had done, and spent some of their energy trying to thunderbolt me until I fainted. I didn't, as my hydro pump had been rather weak and I pushed against it, pretty easy when you're sliding on mud. They figured out that I was not so immune to their signal beam attacks, which did quite a number on me. Then, a pile of boulders shifted slightly, and I swear I could've seen gray moving in there.

Kenny's POV:

I finally made it over to the Tyranitar, and heard something wheeze "help", and I sounded like it came from under the Tyranitar. I used strength, lifted up the Tyranitar, and saw a Tyrogue.

"What are you doing under there, huh?" I asked after a few seconds, as the Tyrogue scrambled to get out.

"If this the place down under, then why does everyone think it's so bad?" The Tyrogue wondered to out loud.

"The only place down under you've been is between a Tyranitar and its meal," I said, noting strange marking on the Tyranitar's arms and tail.

Then, the Mawile decided to continue our battle, resuming it with fairy wind.

"Stay back, if you don't want to get hurt, okay." I told the Tyrogue, who took up a battle stance instead. "Or don't, what's your name, by the way," I asked him.

"Tyrone, and I'm fine," Tyrone said, before his knees almost buckled. I didn't need to be dealing with that, I decided to end the battle with a blaze kick, which was powered up from the all the beatings I had taken from the rocks and the battles. Mawile flew into a boulder, or through one, I guess I should say, and under another one.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Tyrone said, then fainted. I carried him back to safety, on the other side of the mountain.

? POV:

"Well, that just won't do, will it?" I mumbled to myself.

I made sure the Blaziken didn't have time to carry to carry his new friend to the other side of the mountain.

"You people won't even know it when the dust settles, and the war is lost," I said, realizing that my actions had changed some events, giving the four different names. "I didn't like the siblings' names anyway."

Stewart's POV:

I redirected my hydro pump to the pile of boulders, not stopping until they were all removed, except for the gray one, which just shuddered. Then, Jirachi and Vex woke up.

"None shall escape from this destruction so great," all four Eelektross yelled, and then fainted.

I ran over to the two bound children, and did my best to untie the ropes.

"You sure made an entrance, Dad," Vex said, looking over at Jirachi, and frowning. "No, no, oh no, it's too late," she started crying.

"What did you do to my daughter, you conniving little…"

"Nothing, it's what's behind me that matters, and the name's Gina," She said, not even trying to apologize for what she did to my family.

"I get that, and you're going down this time," I growled, but was stopped by a gray movement. A movement, that looked like someone stretching after waking up, except there was a lot of shaking.

Thalia's POV:

"What's your name, by the way?" I asked the Aipom.

"Austin," He replied.

We both saw it at the same time. A gray boulder, launched up by a hydro pump. We both heard it at the same time. Screaming, coming from above. As there were no bird Pokémon in the sky, I used psychic to stop the boulder from crashing into the mountain.

"That isn't a boulder, is it," Austin said, moving closer to investigate it.

"It's a shell, but whose," I wondered aloud, "if only Scott were here."

At that moment, I saw a tail poke out, a Squirtle's tail, even if it was a rather gray tail. Grey arms and legs followed, and then a gray head.

"Scotty?" I yelped in surprise, causing what looked to be my son to retreat to his gray home.

Kenny's POV:

I was taking Tyrone to safety, but he woke up, and pointed out that there were other Pokémon on this side of the mountain. Such as the Bidoof and Minun we saved from being crushed. I gave Tyrone an oran berry so he wouldn't faint on the spot again, and it worked. He was actually pretty helpful.

"Thank you both so much," said the mother of some Magneton triplets. Did that happen from Magnemite nonuplets? I shuddered at the thought. We hurried back over, only to find we had finally cleared out the area of anyone who would be in any actual danger. The rockslides had finally stopped, or so we thought.

Scott's POV:

Why was Mom calling me Scott? (Personally, I prefer that name to Squirty, but still) Why was Mom calling Vully Vex? What did Mom mean I desperately needed a shower? And how had my entire body turned gray? Okay, maybe those last two are related.

Anyway, it seemed Mom wasn't crazy, but simply thought my name was Scotty, and Vully's name was Vex. After coming to that conclusion, I came out of my shell.

"What do you mean, I simply mistook your name for Scotty, and your sister's for Vex? Those were your names since birth," my mom was not happy about my thoughts. I shut her out, and it actually worked for once.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be helping the Pokémon in need on the mountain?" I asked, trying to get her to go away.

"Yes, but first you need to get out of he-"

"And go where? No one will recognize me, and they'll probably attack me on sight. You know how other Pokémon feel about oddly colored Pokémon. I'm safer up here than down there. Besides, it sounds to me like the rockslides have stopped," I interrupted my mom, and she was not happy about it, but she listened.

"I'm sorry about this, honey, I really, truly am," my mom started, throwing an energy ball at me.

Her Aipom friend intercepted with a mud shot. The damage was already done, though. I had gone into my shell, and I was stuck in there. It nauseated me knowing that she wasn't going to do that, though. Knowing that she wasn't going to curse me so I would be stuck in shell, which was now sealed shut.

 _Wait, how do I know that?_ I wondered to myself. How did I know that Austin was supposed to intercept the energy ball attack? How did I know that things were being changed around? _Eh, I'm just a genius._ That was the only logical conclusion.

Suddenly, my shell opened, and I saw broken glass and some sand. Weird things to be on a mountain. But it was all the explanation I needed.

Kenny's POV:

It was the day after the rockslide of Mount Po. After we finally cleared all the boulders out of the cave, we discovered nothing had been damaged. Besides almost all of the residents of the mountain, of course. Thalia and Stewart decided it was best to leave the children with me. A few weeks after their departure, we found Gina and Tyrone, lying between two rocks. Well, Scotty and Vex did, anyway.

"You two again. You know, you're welcome at my place if you prefer an actual bed to two boulders leaning precariously against each other," I told them. They accepted after a long conversation about how they didn't deserve it, and they couldn't possibly accept something like that from us after what they did to us, blah blah blah.

Omniscient POV:

Great, things have been set in motion. The Tyrogue and Jirachi are living with siblings. The Tyrogue is training with the Blaziken. The parents are gone. Soon, they will meet their destiny.

Author's Note:

Why is Scotty doubting the obvious truth so much? Who is the omniscient being? Why is Scotty completely gray? What was the glass and sand about? How was it an explanation for anything? Why did the curse on Scott's shell break so quickly? Did I seriously just turn this Author's Note section into a cliffhanger-y question section? You'll get answers eventually, (Assuming you continue reading this, that is) but not quite yet.

Anyway, I changed their names, with success. Booyah. By the way, the two bullies that Aipom thought he killed: They were the two Larvitar that crashed into the wall.

Next chapter, I will be introducing the Prophecy that our omniscient friend mentioned.

The Prehistoric Predation to Present Pals series is finally over. Yay.

If you want to send me something to be used as cover art, I would like it to be a gray Squirtle standing by broken glass and sand spilling out of the glass. Maybe by an open pokeball. Please PM first before you start, because if you actually want to make the cover art: I don't want to waste your time by telling you you did it wrong. I'll be more specific by what I mean by broken glass and sand if you decide to make the cover art. I just can't say it right here. You know, spoilers and all.

And finally,

Buh-Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: In the Gray Zone

BtP 4

Author's Notes:

To the first review this story has received, I say "Huzzah". Also, thank you, because I will definitely need the luck, you unknown reviewer. (Cue the suspense chord from those really old mystery/ action cartoons.)

Anyway, this chapter will be rather revealing. Some weird stuff will happen. Some not-so-weird stuff will also happen. You know, the usual.

Anyway, back to the Story.

Btp 4: In the Gray Zone

Omniscient POV:

"Master, the four have joined together," A Xatu told me. He was one of my best friends.

"You know we're past you calling me that. Or are we not as fond of each other as I was lead to believe?" I asked the Xatu, knowing his response already.

"Of course we are, which is why you know I am one for formalities. Anyway, what do you wish us to do? Prepare for your departure, or continue monitoring them?"

"Please, I've been monitoring their entire journey this entire time. No, I will strike at the appropriate time, don't worry about that," I said, scoffing at my friend's forgetfulness.

"Whatever you say."

Scott's POV:

I was finally getting used to our new names, but I still had a feeling that that was what they were: New. Not our original names, but new names. Everyone else still couldn't believe I had become a crazy, gray Squirtle. It sucked, because everything was so much hotter, since I absorbed all the light that touched me. Stupid science. Anyway, Uncle Kenny was out training with Tyrone, and Gina and Vex were off doing who knows what to some poor victim. (Better them than me.) So I was left with nothing to do other than wish that I didn't get so hot in the sun.

Well, that and wonder what that broken glass and the sand was supposed to be. But I had a feeling I already knew. So when I suddenly felt an impact on my shell, I went in. But what really freaked me out was when I saw glass and sand streaming off my shell. What really SCARED me was when the sand made a message. But what truly made me go beyond scared, was what the message said. "I know." (Was this a prank to get back at me for taking the last pomeg berry?) But what made me scream, was when Vex came back, and laid down in the glass, and didn't notice the glass or the sand. Neither did anyone else. I might be going slightly crazy. But then, there are too many coincidences if that's true.

Tyrone's POV:

"Is it just me, or is Scott going a bit crazy ever since that whole gray incident?" I asked my new mentor, Kenny.

"I'd say he's either going crazy, or he's right and we just can't see it," Kenny said.

"So you're saying that Scott's right about his and his sister's names? 'Cause I am pretty sure during that first battle, you called him Scott, and his sister Vully."

"I am not only saying that he might be right, but that he probably is right. After all, shouldn't Gina have left by now? It's been a few months now, and I am quite sure that Jirachi only stay for a week every millennium. I don't suppose you would know anything about that, would you?"

"Y... Y… No, I don't," I said, failing to say yes. Shoot, she still has that much power over us.

"You do, don't you. You just won't admit to it."

"Y-Yeah, I can't."

"I see. I'm guessing you won't explain it then, either, eh?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, this conversation's over. Unlike our training," Kenny said, throwing his kicks at my face. I dodged all of them, and patted away a spark that had landed on my shoulder. I threw my own punches at him, which he blocked with his legs. They were irritating that way. He said I was getting good, I said he needs to learn to punch.

So naturally, when he did punch, I didn't see it coming. I never do. He always does it so unexpectedly, when I'm worrying about his legs, that it takes me by surprise. What surprised me even more was that my instincts saw it coming.

"Nice one. You finally dodged a punch. I was beginning to worry you weren't capable of such a thing."

"I didn't even know you punched until I was over here."

"Another strange happening. Even actions done upon instinct are still known to the one doing them whilst they do them."

As he said this, Kenny launched a flurry of punches and kicks; I jumped out of the and started jumping off the sides of two nearby trees, scaling them very quickly. Kenny was faster, though, using brave bird to launch himself directly above me, and then using flare blitz to body slam me back down. I blocked the attack, and twisted my body so I was above him, right before we landed.

"Nice one, you even managed to take me by surprise with that one."

"I took myself by surprise as well." _What is going on with me? Now Kenny knows about this. Should I tell him that it's been happening long before today? Should I tell him that it started when we moved in with him?_

Vex's POV:

My brother had gone off the wall. He thought I was laying in glass. He thought my name was really Vully, and his was really Squirty. He shouldn't have told me the second part, though, as it just led to a whole lotta teasing. He really walked right into it. Anyway, getting back on topic. He did only start thinking these things when he turned gray. He also did think through the story behind our "names" pretty fricking thoroughly. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

I decided to find out the truth once and for all. Hopefully I was strong enough to pull off this kind of a curse. One that would make my brother mentally stable. I knew it would take a lot of my power, but it was worth it. To finally determine if there was any merit to Scott's ramblings. I decided that I should get the others in on the loop. But not Scotty. Definitely not Scotty. He would just say that he's fine, and that he's sane.

"Hey, Vu- I mean Vex, do you think I might actually be insane?" My brother asked me, having very bad timing.

"I thought I had made that abundantly clear, bro," I said, toying around with his insecurity. Why do people say I'm a conniving little fox? It's not like I act like a stereotypical Zorua or anything…

"Yeah, you did. You also made it abundantly clear that I'm color blind and still blue, not gray. And look at where that got me."

"That was pretty funny… Anyway, I honestly don't know **how** crazy you are. Just give me a day or five to figure it out, okay?"

"Fine. But you had better not try any of your pranks on me."

"Sheesh. You act like I don't test them on others first to make sure they will actually humiliate you. I feel rather offended," I said, starting to walk off. Then, I could've sworn I saw a slight shimmer, like the light reflecting off of a mirror… Or glass.

Gina's POV:

"I wish that I could make Scotty mentally stable enough for us to know if there's any merit to his claims of our "original" names, and the glass," Vully said, putting particular emphasis on the "original".

"I do believe that it should be so for the next few days or so. Only one way to find out if he's actually sane or not," I said.

We started walking back to the cave. (Well, floating, in my case.) It was around dusk, and getting dark a bit quicker than I think it should've. I shuddered involuntarily, causing Vex to look at me quizzically.

"You okay?" The Vulpix asked me.

"Hopefully… Let's just pick up the pace a bit before the nightlife starts coming out," I said, not wanting to have deal with any of the various dark, ghost, and bug type Pokémon that came out at night.

"Good idea."

I heard a rustling noise in a nearby bush, and nearly had a heart attack, before I realized that it was just Tyrone and Kenny. _Wait, what are they doing out here this late?_

"I think we were training a bit later than we should've, Kenny." Tyrone said, not looking at us, and then walking into Vex's tails. "Wait, what did I just walk into? Why can't I see anything? VEX," The poor little Tyrogue yelled, making a few Zubat flutter out of the trees and as far away as they could possibly get. I always thought that was more of a Pidgey thing.

"Sorry? In my defense, I was thinking about how hard it was getting to see before you so rudely walked into my tails," the stubborn girl said.

"So I'm guessing you won't undo it, then," Tyrone said, before sighing, "so how long do you think it will last?"

"Until morning, maybe until dusk tomorrow. Anyway, we need to hurry back, so we can find out the truth right now."

"About what, might I ask?" Kenny asked us, sighing already. "This had better not become an interrogation for Scotty. We've already determined that he isn't exactly mentally stable right now."

"He will be for the next few hours. I need to know if my brother is really crazy or not. After that… Never mind," she said, starting to trail off in thought.

Right about then, though I refused to tell anyone about it, besides Scotty and Tyrone, I could've sworn I heard the sound of something cracking. Something like… glass.

Tyrone's POV:

Why did I have to be blinded by Vex's backside? That came out wrong. At least Kenny was helping to guide me back to the cave. Otherwise, I would've fallen off of six different cliffs, walked into a cave filled with Gligar that would love a snack to walk in, and gone back into the woods at about ten different entrances. I decided not to take up topography that day.

 _"Don't tell anyone about this conversation, okay?"_ Gina told me.

" _Sure. What do you need?"_ I asked. It seems a telepathic conversation was in order

 _"Did you hear a cracking sound just now, specifically glass cracking?"_

 _"No. Don't tell me you're starting to go crazy as well."_

 _"That's what we're trying to determine now. If Scotty is correct about his claims, then you know what that means."_

 _"Yeah, I do. And I don't need to think about that. We've seen enough of that witch for five lifetimes."_

 _"Not if Scott's correct. If he's right, then we're not even close to being done with that villain."_

 _"I just hope he actually is insane, and hallucinating."_

 _"We both know that that isn't possible."_

 _"Yeah… We do."_

 _"So now we know he's one of the four. And we are as well."_

 _"No way."_

 _"Why else would we have been sent? The master always planned this kind of stuff. To the master it was a game. There's no denying it. We're part of the Prophecy. We're all in the gray zone now."_

" _Yeah, but it's affected him most of all. We both know what that rock truly is, and it is not just a shell. No, it chose Scotty. He was in the gray long before that day. We can't hold back any more information from our friends: they're going to be in danger no matter what we do,"_ Gina thought, (Or is it spoke? What's the correct term for talking via telepathy?) making the conversation turn dark rather quickly.

 _"So that means we should also be expecting some changes pretty soon."_

"Are we back at the cave yet?" I asked, before walking into what I assume was a wall. I then realized Kenny had let go a while back.

"Yeah, and you guys have some explaining to do, right now. You guys knew I wasn't crazy this whole time, and you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends," Scotty said. At least, I assumed it was Scotty talking. After a few minutes, he continued speaking, "You guys knew I wasn't hallucinating about the color of my skin and didn't tell me, but instead just let Vex keep on claiming that I was still blue."

"We kind of assumed you knew you were being pranked after you went with me to pick some Oran berries."

"Wait, what?" Scotty sounded flabbergasted at that statement. "Ah, never mind. So, what was it you were going to ask me, Vex?"

"Are you really seeing broken glass with sand, or is it just a hallucination?" Vex asked her brother.

"Why do you care so much now, huh?"

"Well, Scotty, aka. Squirty, Tyrone and I can confidently say that sadly, you aren't hallucinating," Gina said.

"Okay, I think you might also be crazy, then. Wait, what's that stuff coming from the ceiling?"

"There's nothing there, Scotty. Gina, I think Vex is starting to become too much of a role model for you," Kenny said.

Then, I felt something smooth flow down my back in a huge amount… something like… dust. Then I knew what was going on. We were going to be tested, again. And these tests were always failed at some point in time. It was only a question of when. Something very confusing when the master put out these tests."

Author's Notes:

Next chapter will be defining this "gray zone", and this Prophecy will be revealed as well. It'll also be a bit less dialogue, and a bit more action.

Now everyone is starting to acknowledge some rather strange stuff. And just how much do Tyrone and Gina know? What exactly is this prophecy? Why do they say that Scotty has been in the gray zone for so long? Is that what turned him gray? (No, but it is a part of it. After all, wouldn't the others have turned gray by now?)

Omniscient POV:

A reflection on the events six months ago. (So basically the Past Predation to Present Pals chapters.)

"What a stroke of luck they had, eh, Master," One of my servants said, not realizing just what actually happened back there, "I mean, you've done that kind of thing before, and no one ever escapes, and certainly no one ever has an inkling as to what happened. I say the Squirtle should be rid of that horrendous rock on his back. Seems like nothing but a troublesome can, if you ask me."

"Enough, that 'troublesome can' is one of the most sacred items to exist ever. Luck wasn't on their side; it all went precisely to plan. The Squirtle is nothing but a bothersome Magikarp flopping on the floor, begging for attention," I snapped at the being approximately 3.35 times as tall as me.

"Then let me give him some attention, and a new purpose for his new shell. Let him fall to my mind, fists, and power, Master," My servant snarled, as my description was one of that which must go. I couldn't tell him the magnitude of the fours' importance, not now, and not a moment ago.

"No, don't. Not yet. After all, when one plays with time, it is black and white. Past and future. Future and past. But most only perceive present and future. No, you mustn't. For when one dabbles in time, one must also have a gray zone, someone to perceive the past as well. That Squirtle, is in the gray zone. And no, that isn't why he's gray. His shell, it is of great power. It is the keyhole with which one can view space and time. The Squirtle must learn to do both, first. Then, and only then, will we strike," I said.

Author's Notes: (Again)

If you notice any typos in my writing, please alert me. (Yes, I probably should get someone to beta this instead, but I don't know which ones are actually good. Or which ones would actually beta read the story)

Also, this is soon going to turn into a crossover between far too many games to be a regular crossover. I'll mostly be using monsters and enemies from other games, but I'm not sure which ones to use. This is where I'll definitely be needing help from you readers. OCs, people, OCs. Either Pokémon, or monsters from other games. Please don't use any humans. Also, which game said monsters are from. If there is one particular game that you people like to take your monsters from, then that's what this will be a crossover with. (Unless if that's not enough elements from other games to be considered a crossover.) I'll also be using Pokémon, but I'll definitely need monsters. I'm asking now so I have enough time to work in the first one. By the way, I'll definitely be providing a twist on the fights from the original game.


	5. Chapter 5: The Prophecy Initiated

BtP 5

Author's Notes:

Well, here goes nothing. (Besides the time I spent writing this) This chapter will be giving more insight pertaining to a number of things. The prophecy, (Which is badly written in my opinion) the gray zone, (Which I'm making up as I go along) and this new servant of the Master's. I'm getting a sense of nostalgia after finding a bunch of incorrect homonyms in my writings. Oh, I really did love eighth grade. (Sighs with thoughts of happy memories.)

Anyway, I haven't gotten any suggestions for monsters yet. So… It's irrelevant because it's too early for that anyway.

To refresh your memory on the chapter you may very well have just read:

Scotty got interrogated about the invisible glass and sand, and everyone found out he was sane. Meanwhile, everyone else took note of some rather strange things. Vex saw a shiny thing, Gina heard glass cracking, and Tyrone felt a dust-like substance flow down his back. Now, to build off of that, Tyrone knew they were going to be tested. Furthermore, these are all part of the same thing, even if they were separated by long periods of time. You might be able to piece together what the glass and the sand are now. If you do, it also is a **huge** hint pertaining to the identity of the Master. (Although I'm pretty sure I gave an even huger hint last chapter to the same effect)

Anyway, chapter begin.

BtP 5: The Prophecy Initiated

Unknown POV: (Not an Unown)

"I still can't believe that you guys hid my own sanity from me. And I thought we were friends. Gah," The Squirtle moaned. He had clearly seen better days. I hoped he wouldn't notice my presence. He was supposed to be able to do that kind of thing with his new shell. Or his eyes.

The Tyrogue turned away, looking ashamed of himself. I soaked in the moment until I realized he was looking at me. And fear swept his face. It was only a matter of moments until he warned his friends. I started preparing a shadow ball in one hand, and a psycho cut in the other. I had done dozens of different things to mask my presence, and the fighting type had been the one to discover me. I nearly made the mistake of using psychic when I noticed the young child shivering. _He must be blind, then._

"Is something wrong, Tyrone? You seem to be rather cold. Despite the mere foot between you and a fire," The Jirachi said. They were both traitors. Sadly for them, it was foretold long before their birth. Which meant their defeat was set in far too many stones for them to ever pull it out. They were half of the four. But then again, the Squirtle had already done differently from before.

"It's just that I felt something weird on my back. Dust. I'm guessing Stewart's the only one who saw it, though," Tyrone stated, subtly making his hand into a shape that was a rather unknown attack style. I knew of it because it was a great style for those with three fingers.

Gina's POV:

I hoped that it really was dust, and not what I thought it was. Surely we wouldn't be tested so soon. Then again, it was invisible dust. In other words, it almost certainly wasn't dust. I really do hate my life.

"That was sand, actually," Scotty said, making Tyrone nearly jump out of his skin from fright. I managed to contain my own agitation, though. "Wait, what's so bad about that?"

"We're in even more danger than we originally thought. The Master's about to test us, and these tests are not meant to be an easy D-," I said, beginning to mentally prepare for the worst.

"I thought the term was supposed to be "not an easy A"," Vex stated, confused.

"It's definitely not that, either," Tyrone said fearfully, his head slowly drooping from exhaustion. He yawned, a very unfitting action for a scene so intense. I knew it was for the best if we all went to sleep, however, and decided to call it a night and go to bed. Our worries could wait until the morning.

"We should talk about this in the morning, guys," I said, noting that everyone else was already asleep. I could only hope no one was involved in the sudden sleeping, but instead it was just the day that had made us all weary. I went over to my own little nest, turned around, and as I was laying down, I saw a three fingered stance that Tyrone often used for offense. I saw the black hand connected to a shadow ball. Then, it all went dark.

Vex's POV:

I opened my eyes to see a platform wreathed in fire. Heavy plumes of smoke covered everything beyond this pocket of flame from view. I wouldn't have really cared, except for the fact that I was on said platform. There was also the fact that I could feel plant life growing throughout my gut instead of the usual fire. I was a grass type at the moment, for whatever reason. I couldn't move for fear that I would be engulfed in the flames I had been accustomed to loving. I felt tree bark growing around my paws, and leaves replacing my fur. I felt pure water flowing throughout my veins, and vines twisting around my stomach. The flames started closing in on my now tree-like body. I felt the heat of the fire drooling on my wooden skin, a tantalizing treat right in front of one's nose. All it took was one spark, and the flames would get what they desired.

"You think this is fear, girl?" A voice boomed from all sides. "You think that you know what it feels like to truly appreciate how destructive fire can be? You're wrong if you do. You hope that when you wake up it will be to discover that this was just the nightmare your mind had to interpret what happened on that fateful night. And then, when the dust settles and the ashes blow away, you will be dead."

As the voice finished that last sentence, I found the flames at my feet. I tried jumping, but I was rooted to the spot, literally. The flames slowly went up my body, soon covering my entire body. I could feel the flames slowly turning my leaves into ashes, my bark into charcoal. I woke up screaming, hyperventilating, only calming down when I was a good distance away from the fire. _It's just a dream,_ I had to tell myself. But I couldn't shake the feeling that it might be far more than just that.

Tyrone's POV:

I was freaking out when I woke up and covered my ears right before Vex started screaming. That couldn't have been a coincidence. I was predicting the most unpredictable things and then reacting accordingly without realizing it until it had happened. I was still blind, however, but at least now I could detect light. It was around morning, according to my inner clock and my only slightly useful eyes.

I could hear Vex's breathing very clearly, despite the fact that she was on the other side of the cave from me. _Wait, how do I know that?_ I was really freaking myself out, when Kenny put his hand on my shoulder.

"You feeling alright, Tyrone?" Kenny asked me.

"I'd be a lot more concerned with Vex," I said, trying to get the heat off of me.

"She isn't the one who was blinded last night. Besides," He said, starting to lower his voice to a barely audible volume, "you clearly still can't see, otherwise you'd have known that Gina was checking on Vex. Also, you covered your ears before Vex's screaming started. You couldn't possibly have known that that was going to happen, as Vex was perfectly relaxed when it started. So something else is going on. Hence, me asking you if everything is all right."

Wow, that really shocked me. The sheer amount of analysis Kenny did in a matter of seconds. I didn't realize that he had a brain as powerful as those legs of his. I made the decision to ignore my mentor. At least for the moment.

"You okay, Vex?" I asked her. She nodded, and tried to get up, but her knees buckled and she just ended up back on the floor.

Gina looked at me with worryingly. _How do I know that as well?_ I was starting to freak myself out again; it seemed like I could see without needing to look.

"Y-y-yeah, I think so. It was just a nightmare. That's all it was," Vex said. Her tone made it sound like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked her. It could very well help her calm down.

"Wh-why not," She said, her breath shaky. Gina had started moving away to talk to Kenny. Scotty was still asleep. How he slept through such an uproar I will never know. He was still in his shell. "I-I was in the middle a ring of fire. The ground was covered in ashes, so I don't know where it might have been. Anyway, the flames started closing in on me, probably burning whatever was under all the ashes. I would've been fine, except I could feel plant energy flowing throughout my body. So I knew I was a grass type, somehow. Then I looked down at my body, and saw that my body had all the parts of a tree. My skin had turned to bark, my ear and tails to leaves, and my fur to vines. Anyway, the fire kept closing in, and then I heard this voice. It said something about how I'm going to wish it was just a nightmare, and how that wasn't even the start of how destructive my abilities could be. The voice said that that was I interpreted the night we met."

"Hmm… It seems rather prophetic to me. Was that all the voice talked about? Any mention of any sort of places, people, you know, that sort of thing?" I asked her. Something about the whole thing seemed rather off.

"Wait, the voice, at first, seemed to be trying to make it sound like that dream was real. But, then, it said that 'I would hope when I woke up it would be to discover it was just a nightmare'."

"We need to tell the others about this now. The test will be starting soon, I can pretty much guarantee you on that," I said. It was probably Darkrai that would be attempting to run us down, if that was what Vex's dream had been.

"I'll get Scotty up, then," Vex said, renewed vigor in her voice; she couldn't possibly pass up such an opportunity. She walked over to her latest victim.

Scotty's POV:

I was sleeping rather peacefully, until I was woken up by Vex. My sister decided it would be hilarious if she got a bunch of rocks, put them by the holes that my limbs come out of, and screamed at the top of her lungs for me to wake up. I wouldn't really have cared, except for the fact that she shouted directly **into** my shell. That was something that you just don't do. You simply don't direct any concentrated noise into a shell, or any noise from very close by. The holes that my limbs come from are already small, so there's already a very nasty echo, but putting rocks right by said holes just worsens the echo. So, I essentially woke up to Vex's newest prank: turning my shell into an amplifier. My limbs shot out of my shell, and into the rocks. I was going to have a headache later. I was also going to go hard of hearing thanks to my dear loving sister.

"I told you that it's pretty much a universal law that you don't make any noise directly into someone's shell," I said, although everyone insists that I was yelling. "Also, today is apparently a day that can't take any of antics, Vex, unless if last night's conversation was just a joke."

"Which it most definitely wasn't, Scotty. Vex, none of your pranks. We don't need them right now. You also need to give Tyrone his sight back. We're all going to need it." Gina said, having taken the conversation straight to the point. "There's some things we need to talk about, and we only have today, unless if the Master isn't playing by tradition anymore. Tyrone and I need to tell you three a lot of things."

"It all started a few millennia ago," Tyrone started, "but that's not what you guys need to know for now. What you do need to know, however, is what the Gray Zone and Prophecy are. Sadly, we are physically incapable of bestowing knowledge of the Master to you in any way, shape or form, by any means at our disposal. Sadly, that includes wishes, since Scotty gave me control over that. We also don't know what the Master's plans are, since the Master only gives orders and doesn't ever explain the purpose of the orders."

"Anyway, getting back on topic, we all need the Prophecy. Luckily, we were told of most of its stanzas; probably because the Master knew of this day. Anyway, it goes something like this."

 _"Dungeons come, dungeons go,_ _  
_ _Four to fruit 'n' cease the flow,_ _  
_ _In today, out the snout,_ _  
_ _The seams are gone and falling out._ __

 _On a quest, up a slope,_ _  
_ _Where beating the clock's the only hope,_ _  
_ _There it is, at the start_ _  
_ _The answer hidden in a star._ __

 _See the past, serve it well,_ _  
_ _Two by two it takes to quell,_ _  
_ _Know the path, see it change,_

 _Monsters of pockets which is strange._ __

 _Worse for wear, to Time's lair,_ _  
_ _One is given all to bear,_ _  
_ _Add three more, still too much,_ _  
_ _Life is cruel to heroes like such._ __

 _Taken down, 'fore you're born,_ _  
_ _Knowing not the cause forsworn,_ _  
_ _None are safe, without the blue_ _  
_ _That is all to be thought as true._ __

 _Real and fake will be as one,_ _  
_ _A fifth hero one must become,_ _  
_ _Be wary of the outside world,_ _  
_ _The Pockets of Reality to be unfurled._ __

 _A sixth will be the Psychic's bane,_ _  
_ _The ash to stop the holy flame_ _  
_ _The Sibling's death, the Hero's end,_ _  
_ _Gratitude takes over no way to bend._ __

 _At the start, lying in chains,_ _  
_ _Sight of truth in blood and pains,_ _  
_ _To save the world, end the start,_ _  
_ _Reckoning eternity's plans of thoughts._ __

 _Multiple beginnings, find the peace,_ _  
_ _The defining chapter begins the race_ _  
_ _At the end, find the start,_ _  
_ _As roles reverse to play your part_

 _Impossible tasks, victor's tongue,_

 _Find the ring's other half,_

 _Sell the truth, written in black,_

 _Prisons free half, can't keep track_

 _The Pockets will be undone."_

"That was… long. I don't suppose the Master also told what it all meant, I am I right?" I asked the two: I didn't know how to make heads or tails out of it.

"The Master also made a side note. Something about the stanzas written out of order. We were also only given the Prophecy orally, so… yeah," Tyrone said, sighing at their pretty much hopeless situation.

"Well, we just need to know what it means as it applies to the situation, right?" Vex asked hopefully.

"Theoretically. Although, the fact that it was spoken means that our interpretations of it could be different from what it actually means. It would already be hard enough with a written copy…" I said, really hating being the naysayer, but someone would have to do it.

"So we just write it down, then. Simple as that, and we don't have to remember the whole thing anymore," Tyrone said, a look of glee flashing across his face.

"Yeah, okay. So now we know what the Prophecy is, but what's the Gray Zone?" Vex and I asked at the same time.

"It's one's level of involvement in the Prophecy. It changes one in ways that are critical to the Prophecy's completion. For instance, most Vulpix can't curse others, but Vex can. That would be because of the Gray Zone," Tyrone explained.

"So, is that why I'm gray?" I asked.

"Partly. We are almost certainly the four mentioned in the Prophecy. But you, Scotty, are definitely one of the four. Vex is also one of the four, and I am as well," Tyrone said, making us all look at him with bewilderment. "Okay, so I haven't exactly told you guys everything that has been going on with me. I may or may not be able to see a few moments into the future. Not able to use future sight, though."

"Wh-B-But, we've always told each other everything, Tyrone…" Gina said, her voice getting lower and softer with angered disappointment.

At that moment, I felt a surge of psychic power flowing through the room.

"Gina, please don't do this," I said, though strangely, she fainted on the spot, as well Kenny, and Vex. Strangely enough, though, neither Tyrone nor I appeared to be affected by the psychic energy surging through the room.

"Two it takes to pass this test," A voice boomed, as a bulky pink and purple Pokémon revealed itself. "Failure's the option, but not success. Oh, whoever wrote that Prophecy must've had fun rhyming all that stuff. Sadly for you two, I make up this mess."

As the strange Pokémon finished its little speech, we were all teleported out of the cave, and into a battlefield with that had seemingly randomly placed hexagonal tiles. The whole area had a wide variety of different shades of pink and purple. Sadly, Tyrone and I, and our strange opponent, were the only ones on the battle field, while the rest of our friends were in cages. Scratch that, Kenny wasn't anywhere close by, according to my intuition. He'd been left behind. I hadn't ever heard of such a strange looking Pokémon. It seemed to radiate raw power, and had a legendary aura to it.

"Here to kill you, is Mega Mewtwo X.

Author's Notes:

Wow, even I didn't see that twist coming, and I'm writing this. I finally wrote out the Prophecy, and explained the Gray Zone.

Anyway, reviews are welcome as always.

Dude with no Life, out

Buh-Bye


	6. Chapter 6: Mew-To This Whole Thing

Author's Notes:

First off, I would like to thank Eon the Zoroark for taking the time to make the cover art for this story. I would also like to thank Eon for providing the first OC. I shan't say when it will be used, because I'm like that.

In case if you were confused, (I was until I realized what I was doing) whenever I use Scotty as part of a contraction, (Using an apostrophe) I'm going to use Scotty. This is because I think that "Scotty's", "Scotty'll", and "Scotty're" sound much weirder than "Scott's", "Scott'll", and "Scott're". So no, there is no distinct Scott character in this story.

Also… The Comedy is back. (And hopefully better than ever.) I realize that I haven't fulfilled my promise on my profile, so stick around for some dumb jokes, rude jests, and all around anti-climactic descriptions, 'cause it's back. (Until it's gone again because some moments don't need that.)

To recap the last chapter for those who didn't just read it:

Tyrone and Gina told the others about the Prophecy, and the Gray Zone. A strange Pokémon that later revealed itself as Mega Mewtwo X teleported Scotty, Vex, Gina, and Tyrone to a mysterious pink and purple battlefield with hexagonal tiling. Gina and Vex were unconscious and in cages, while Scotty and Tyrone were on the battlefield with Mewtwo, not so unconscious. They were told that they would have to fight a battle, probably to their own death.

Warning: This chapter will be seeing rapid changes of POV. I repeat: okay, actually I'm feeling too lazy to type that out again. Don't mind the fact that this took about 5.791 seconds longer to type than the original statement. (I actually have no idea how much longer it took to type the second sentence. But using decimals makes everything sound fancier and more official… I think)

Disclaimer: For those who think this is so awesome, that it takes ownership of the Pokémon franchise, it doesn't. Neither do I.

BtP 6: Mew-To This Whole Thing (Ba-dum-tsk.)

Scott's POV:

"Why do you insist on rhyming everything you say?" I asked this strange variant of Mewtwo. Now, I know what Mewtwo is. It's legendary, after all. But Mewtwo X? Not so much. But it certainly did look like some sort of pale pink and not-so-pale purple gangster that was waiting for an opportunity to pull up its hood before crossing us off its to-kill list. I'm sure this Mewtwo had even made sure our agendas weren't filled so no one would know of the deed. (After all, it would be so inconvenient for us if we had to get pulled out of school so we could be )

"Rhyming keeps things lighthearted, an important thing when your limbs have parted," She said. I was determining everything I could about this Pokémon, as any knowledge would be helpful. Gender was very important. (Attract sucks when it works on you, after all. There's also a few abilities that are based on gender.) She was a real charmer, this one.

"Right… I'm hoping my limbs won't part, mind you," I warned. If it wasn't necessary, I'd pass.

"Same here, if you don't mind obliging the two of us," Tyrone said. He mostly blended in with the pink parts of the battlefield, although his lower body did not go well with pink or purple. At this point, the three of us were walking in a circle, as if caught in a much more contemporary ring-around-the-rosie.

It was scary when Mewtwo disappeared from sight. It was even scarier when the legendary Pokémon appeared behind me. I discovered that with a fist to the back of my head, and the ground in my face. Tyrone was far more prepared for Mewtwo's attacks than I was. When Mewtwo appeared behind him, he had already started a sweep kick. I wish I could say that Tyrone was able to hold his own and the two started a martial arts showdown… thingy… but quite frankly, Tyrone used a sweep kick to dodge an attack. I guess offense really is the best evasive maneuver as well.

While Tyrone was dodging, I was trying to figure out what was going on with this place, as Mewtwo seemed off somehow. When she teleported right in front of my face, I took note of how she was in the center of a pink hexagon. Yep. When an enemy that wants to kill me teleports into my face, I take note of the geometric shapes they're standing in. She had already charged a shadow punch, so I decided to do a jumping withdrawal. So instead of hitting my face, Mewtwo hit my shell. It hurt. A lot. However, though, it was better than taking the full force of her punches.

"There are much better things to do in a battle than stare at the ground, you know. It'll still be there for your face to slam into, Scotty," She said. I somehow got the feeling Mewtwo wasn't anyone's first pick for a date.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her. At least she wasn't rhyming anymore.

"I'm a psychic type, remember?"

While we had our little chat, Tyrone decided to sneak up with a shadow punch in one hand and, well, another shadow punch in the other. When he swung, though, the attack was directed behind him. How he could've predicted Mewtwo's teleportation so perfectly, I don't know. I noted the pink hexagon that Mewtwo was standing on before and after teleporting. Tyrone got a direct hit to the stomach on Mewtwo, though she managed to surround herself with a red glow. Her already bulging muscles got even bigger, and she wasted no time in kicking at Tyrone. I wasted no time in getting over there in my shell, combining withdraw, tail whip, and skull bash into one messy move. I used tail whip to propel myself along the floor, withdraw to get more streamlined, and skull bash for a nasty surprise.

Tyrone knew of the trick I was using, and jumped back, onto my shell, and kicked me forward. I put my tail into my shell so I could use it to spring myself off the ground.

And then I saw myself, except entirely white…

Tyrone's POV:

I don't know why Scotty flinched, but it didn't mess up his attack, luckily. He managed to get another solid blow in, to the same spot that I had hit with my double shadow punch. His skull bash seemed only to make Mewtwo madder, though, and I saw her muscles bulge even more. She was using bulk up very rapidly. That was a dangerous strategy, as more muscles means more energy used because there's more strength behind each strike. This was why many disciplined fighters would use it mainly to increase their defence, while appropriately scaling back the strength they consciously put into each strike. Mewtwo X seemed to have no such restraint. So this Mega Mewtwo X was either less concerned with strategy, and more concerned with pounding her opponents to oblivion, or she didn't need to worry about such constraints. I didn't like it when my opponents didn't have worry about constraints. Mewtwo just kept on using bulk up, so I decided to try something that I hadn't before. (I'm sure Kenny would give me a thought out reprimanding and tell me that experimentation should be done BEFORE you're stuck in a fight to the death against one of the most powerful Pokémon to exist. I'm sorry for the lack of insight.) I figured that I could use focus blast, and shadow punch, so why not try to corrupt, I mean, um, enhance, my focus blasts with the ghost energy from my shadow punch.

Well, I discovered that doing so also takes the focus away from the blast. I had to concentrate more on keeping the newly formed shadow ball stable, and less on making sure it wouldn't lose all its power before reaching its target. As well as making sure it reached its target. I was so focused on the ball that I didn't notice Mewtwo slowly floating up behind, holding her own shadow punch at the ready. Instead, my attack literally blew up in my face when Scotty tripped me to make sure Mewtwo wouldn't hit me.

"Trying to do alchemy with energies, are we now? You should know that if you aren't careful with the combination, it'll probably blow up I your face… or palms, feet, and stomach." Mewtwo said mockingly. "How about some applying some chemistry to the mix?"

Crystal hearts suddenly shot out of her body, bombarding the battlefield with, well, lots of love. Love really is in the air, and it sucks. Mewtwo now had free reign of the battlefield, since Scotty and I had to be careful to avoid all the different projectiles now swarming the battlefield. (And you thought your cookies were made with lots of love) I was eventually forced to block a swipe from Mewtwo's tail, which nearly pushed me into a heart. I was able to duck under her shoving tail, and grip it firmly enough to yank it into her own attract. The rest of the hearts immediately disappeared as the psychic-fighting type suddenly stopped attacking me, went right up in my face, and slapped me.

Mewtwo's POV:

Okay, so I was tricked into hitting my own attract. It didn't matter. It didn't matter that Tyrone was so abusive of me, either. I loved him anyway. I just didn't see why the love wasn't reciprocated. I mean, sure, I tried to kill him and his friends. But he knew that was going to happen, one way or another. I just had to hit him hard enough, and he'd stop abusing me, right?

"Stop being so abusive, you -," (Censored, because with great power comes great cussing vocab. No, the amount of dashes there means absolutely nothing) I said, trying not to sound whiny. I hoped that slap I gave him would be enough to get him to appreciate how powerful his soon-to-be girlfriend was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not you… It's, well, actually yeah. It's definitely you," Tyrone said. I was so devastated I couldn't even think of rhyming words to describe how I felt.

That made me snap. If he didn't love me as I loved him… then my attract had definitely backfired. Also, there wasn't much worth living for. So, I would just have to settle for fulfilling the mission instead, and either kill the four, or gauge Scott's power trying. I started combining different moves, and teleported right behind Scotty. A mix of thunder punch, mach punch, and close combat would probably take him out.

I unleashed my medley of moves, but missed every single punch and kick I threw at him. He had turned completely white. (No racist implications made here.)

Scott's POV:

That was definitely the most messed up case of "boy and his three friends get kidnapped by girl, girl tries to kill boy and his friends, girl gets hit by her own attract and gets rejected by boy" I had ever seen. (Like that hasn't happened to you before.) Especially the twist ending where Mewtwo tried to kill me but ended up having fists of air(y?) that passed right through me. They also made me turn white, like I had seen earlier. Mewtwo teleported away, catching her breath, and I saw the light. That came out wrong. I saw the line that went from where Mewtwo had been to where she ended up when she teleported. And I saw a mahogany aura around Mewtwo, like when she had made her muscles grow, except mahogany, and not red. I also saw a blue aura mingling with the mahogany, as if trying to take control. I think that was the result of using close combat.

Mewtwo used whatever it was that made her muscles grow, again, and the mahogany started overtaking the blue. I figured that was a bad thing. Mewtwo then teleported, not behind, like she had been, but a few feet in front of Tyrone. Tyrone had told me that bulk up had a few constraints, such as causing the user to use more energy with each blow. Mewtwo had shown no signs of such a thing. I could see all the different paths of teleportation, and they all seemed to have one or both endpoints in the center of a hexagon. Some curved crazily, as if Mewtwo wanted us to see her good side before killing us. I was starting to see the constraints bulk up had on Mewtwo.

Mewtwo had already charged up a massive shadow ball, and teleported in front of Tyrone, fully engulfing him in it.

"I'm done being this girl for you to abuse, Tyrone. It's time for you to suffer. I only need to kill one of the four right now in order for the mission to be a success. The Vulpix is the only one that hasn't angered me. Gina was always a friend to me. But you, WILL, SUFFER. I'm sure the Master will make a special exception for you. I'll enjoy watching you suffer in your new ball," Mewtwo screamed. By now, I was pretty sure the attract had mostly worn off. Mewtwo was just being a crazy psycho-ex now. Tyrone really did get that special girl.

Mewtwo turned her attention back to me, and I really wished I could Tyrone at that moment.

Tyrone's POV:

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Now just slur that into one word that never ends and that about sums up being trapped in a shadow ball. Only the most powerful Pokémon can do that to others, and once you're in, the chances of being freed are about as high as me getting back together with Mewtwo. I've seen a lot of Pokémon trapped in all sorts of elemental energy based balls. It was a common interrogation technique, in fact. Once you're inside a shadow ball, anything that happens to it happens to you. And if someone can actually put you inside a shadow ball, they can probably shrink it as well. Or channel more energy into it, or take energy away from it. You're basically at the mercy of whoever put you in there. I was currently being sent to the top of the battlefield. I could feel my energy being sapped by Mewtwo's power. She was taking ghost energy out of the shadow ball. So, all of my elemental energy was being converted to ghost energy, drained by the shadow ball, and sent to Mewtwo so she would have more power to kill my friends.

I could only hope that I would come up with some way to get out before Mewtwo got rid of my prison, or won the battle. Yes, I could be stored as ghost energy in a shadow ball. Hip, hip, hooray.

Scott's POV:

Of course Mewtwo could put someone into a shadow ball. Why wouldn't she be able to do that?

"Should I kill you, or grant you the same fate as that -?" (Censored again, because ancient profanity is very offensive) Mewtwo asked me, her face a cross between pure, unblocked rage, and devastating, heart breaking feelings of betrayal. You'd think that someone would know that it wasn't meant to be when the cause of love is your own attack.

"I don't suppose I can politely decline, can I?" I asked hopefully.

"No, you really can't. Give you mercy, I shan't," Mewtwo said. Great, even worse than being trapped in a shadow ball, was Mewtwo's rhyming.

Mega Mewtwo X was really not my favorite Pokémon. Especially when she started playing around with her shadow balls and punches.

"You think that my shadows are powerful? I haven't even shown you what I can do with them. I'm going to have a ball punching you to last week; mind the pun," Mewtwo said. She started charging a shadow ball, and it quickly got huge. Like, as big as Mewtwo was. Then, she split it in three. No, wait. That implies that they got smaller, doesn't it? Well, Mewtwo had turned a giant shadow ball into three giant shadow balls. Somehow, I saw ghost energy flowing into both the shadow balls and her hands. I had a hunch pertaining as what the nature of my change of color was.

"Now the fun begins," Mewtwo said. At least she wasn't rhyming anymore. Of course, there was still the small problem that there were three shadow balls that were overflowing with ghost energy. Mewtwo then sent a fourth shadow ball at me. It had originated from behind me, and hit my head. I was really starting to hate shadows.

Tyrone's POV:

Of course. I saw what was going on. Scotty wouldn't stand a chance, even with his newfound powers. My shadow ball prison was sucking out all my power, and turning it to ghost energy. Mewtwo had made three enormous shadow balls so she could store a lot of power in them. You can't store as much energy in a fist as you can in a ball of energy. (Obviously.) Those shadow balls were to store the power, and Mewtwo would probably siphon power off of them into her fists. It was elemental alchemy. I had learned a bit of it from Mewtwo. Being the genius that I am, I got an idea. It would just take enough fighting type energy to make a focus blast. Being a fighting type, I should've been able to manage that under any circumstances. Other than the fact that I was focusing on the fact that I would blow myself up, and then fall about the height of two Tyrantrum stacked on top of each other. (Does that count as focusing on the blast?) I got rid of those morbid thoughts, and started charging it up. Bad wording. My thoughts went back to the product of my endeavor. How could I even continue battling if I fainted when I finally freed myself. I saw Vex and Gina wake up very slowly. I just needed to get them out of their cages when I freed myself. If I freed myself, that is.

I started charging up the focus blast, again. Mewtwo knew a lot about my capabilities in elemental alchemy, but she didn't know that I was capable of changing my own energy's type. I started trying to change as much of my energy as I could to fighting type energy, and was able to concentrate on both that and the focus blast simultaneously. I barely had enough power to create the focus blast, but I did it. Vex saw what I was doing, and suddenly jolted awake. Scotty must've known as well, since he looked up at me very briefly, before getting smacked away by Mewtwo's shadow ball. I nearly lost my concentration, which would've ended in a waste in the majority of my remaining energy.

I then gave myself a very bad headache trying to retain some of the ghost energy before it could be stolen from my body, and channeled it into my hand. I was going to cause the same explosion that I had before. However, before I could do so, my hand lost the energy. I was also losing my grip on my focus blast. An attack like that is meant to be immediately fired, not held for a long duration while your mind is being torn by focusing on three different things at the same time. Anyway, the third thing was even more important. I was trying to figure out an alternative solution in case my plan failed, which, according to the "Hero's Law of Epic Failure", it was. I decided to try channeling normal type energy instead. So naturally, I had to accidentally blow myself up, (Not my focus blast, of course.) using only normal energy, that I had accidentally channeled to my head. (I am so not using my head properly.) I got distracted by the ongoing battle. Scotty was rapidly spinning, and trying to bat shadow balls away. I knew I needed to get out of my prison before Mewtwo could become any more powerful.

So, when I finally managed enough willpower to move, I first used foresight, so my normal and fighting energy combo would actually have an effect on the shadow ball. Then, I slammed my focus blast into the wall, combining it with mega punch, which caused the shadow ball to explode, and blasted me towards the cages. Mewtwo didn't approve, though, and fired off a series of shadow balls. They were all notably weaker without being powered by me. I found myself kicking off of the cages a second later, and I knew my powers were at work. The only problem was that if I fell, I wouldn't be able to get back up to the cages.

"So, my little pet thinks it can escape me by jumping on top of cages. I think not." Mewtwo said. "The only way that you're escaping is through death." I would just like to point out that death wasn't considered an escape plan.

Scott's POV:

Well, I discovered that I could rip a small line through space and compress the distance. It was sort of like teleporting, except that implies that I had control over it. It was more of me accidentally tearing the fabric of reality and then face planting while charging up for a skull bash. It takes skill to have spatial powers and still be a klutz.

Anyway, I backpedaled away from an uppercut, and then charged once the move was ready. Tyrone fired a focus blast, which hit Mewtwo, who had been distracted by me for a moment. It knocked her into my very hard head. While I'd like to say that with great skill, I used skull bash at that moment because I knew that would do the most damage, I used it a few seconds afterward. I still hit her in the face, which was basically good enough for me. (Baby steps, people, baby steps)

"That actually hurt… A lot," Mewtwo grumbled. I didn't see why that made her so angry. If you try to kill someone, they will generally try to hurt you back. Anyway, I threw (blew?) a water gun at Mewtwo, which seemed to also hurt her, based on her growling reaction. Either that, or she really doesn't like getting wet. "You two seem to be doing a lot better than was expected. Then again, you wouldn't be part of the four if you were hopelessly terrible at fighting. One way or another, I'll be leaving soon."

That gave me mixed feelings. Mewtwo was the only one that could leave this place. If she left us in here, we would starve to death. Also, Gina and Vex would still be trapped in cages. Speaking of which, why hadn't Gina tried to escape? I took a brief glance at the Jirachi, and saw that the whole cage seemed to be oozing darkness. How had I not noticed that earlier?

I suddenly realized the full nature of my color change. I also realized the imminent loss that would happen in the next few minutes. Mewtwo had sort of just left the shadow balls floating in place for the past minute, but now she returned her attention to them. The mega Pokémon took hold of two of the balls, and punched the third one at a diagonal. She threw one of the two she was holding straight at me, and teleported so she could hit the one she originally threw to ricochet off the second one. Mewtwo was starting to create the deadliest game of pinball that ever existed. (As compared to the one where you roll a bunch of voltorb around and see how many things they collide with until they start chasing you.)

"You think you stand a chance? So far, you've done a pretty swell job staying calm and collected. Let's see how long it takes to destroy you when things get random and chaotic." Mewtwo said, starting to cackle evilly. Seriously, it was one of the most cliché evil laughs I've ever heard. All that was lacking was the lightning bolt that makes everything look super dark for a second.

Mewtwo suddenly turned to Mew-too-many-to-count, before just reducing her number to four.

"This should do nicely."

All four Mewtwo suddenly had three shadow balls, and they were all going every which way, even going through each other on occasion. My powers might have been able to match Mewtwo's if there were only one to deal with, but this was too many. I might've noticed the shadow ball that teleported from one of my sides to another, but I was getting dizzy from all the chaos around me. It was clear that this was how Mewtwo worked best. So when the punch line came, I barely saw it coming…

Tyrone's POV:

I was starting to calm down, when I realized that I needed to get down, as Vex and Gina were not getting out of those cages anytime soon. I was watching the battle between Scotty and Mewtwo, and quite frankly, I wished my voice could actually reach Scott's ears. Sadly, it couldn't. I started preparing myself for the jump I would have to make, when I saw Mewtwo wind up for a punch, and teleport behind Scotty.

"Tyrone, you need to get down there already. I think I can make you temporarily evolve, but that's all the help you'll be getting from either one of us," Vex muttered weakly. She stuck one of her tails out. I started moving my foot towards it, and when our appendages connected, I felt my body changing. I also lost my balance and fell of the cage, spinning out of control. I felt my legs get shorter, my toes get sharper, my feet flatter, my scalp much wider, and my hands turn into useless spheres. That spinning had probably saved my life, though. I hit the ground, having instinctively turned my body so I was falling head first. (I love my instincts.) My head hit the ground rapidly spinning, my head angled so that I was spinning like a top, and gradually started spinning lower and lower, the rest of my body held over the ground, until I was able to stop myself using my feet to flip myself back upright. (And, on the topic of dramatic entrances…) I had temporarily become a Hitmontop.

"So, you decided to take your new role as my toy a bit further than I imagined. I approve. Don't think it gets you anywhere better, though," Mewtwo said, laughing at me. I was going to enjoy kicking her smug expression right off her face. She fired a shadow ball at me, before smacking it off to the side with another one, which ricocheted and went towards me, but I knew it was going to miss. I decided to try playing around with my new feet, flipping onto my head, and charging up three shadow balls. They were all even more powerful than anything I could've mustered before; I was guessing that was because my feet were now much more powerful than my hands. I batted away one of the shadow balls, causing it to hit Mewtwo in the back. It turned out to be the real Mewtwo, as a whole lot of shadow balls suddenly disappeared. Mewtwo fell down, and got up shakily a few seconds later, right before I could kick her. She tried to teleport behind me, but I was rotating too quickly for that to work on me. I fired all three shadow balls at her, and they all hit. Knocking her back into Scott's skull bash. He had finally successfully used that little teleportation trick of his. I hadn't realized what his coloration had meant before, but now I knew.

Mewtwo fell down, looking up at me, and then Scotty. "You did very well, Scotty. You need to hone your powers, though. You, Tyrone, had better improve in your alchemy. I expect no less from one of my former students. You two may have beat me once, but next time won't yield such merciful results on you." She said, before turning into a regular Mewtwo. "I guess I should let you continue on your journey, shouldn't I…"

The psychic type's eyes turned to a glowing turquoise for a moment, and we were suddenly at the bottom of the mountain that we had once called home. Vex and Gina looked startled for a few seconds, then regained their composure. Mewtwo wasn't anywhere nearby; I assumed her psychic powers had returned to normal. I felt my body start to go back to a Tyrogue, which sucked since I had finally gotten used to being a Hitmontop.

"So, something seems different about you, Scotty. Lemme guess… uh, you're trying out eye liner," Vex said, grinning.

"Sure, and I'm also sporting a new hairdo," Scotty said, his voice a sarcastic monotone.

Gina also grinned, and then looked at me, worried. "What really happened in there, Tyrone?" Gina asked me softly.

"He manipulated the gray zone," I said, matching her tone.

Author's Notes:

Well, that happened. Scotty turned white, and stuff happened. (No racial implications. I despise racism in all of its forms.) The more intuitive people might be able to determine just what Scott's color does for him. (Yes, it does serve a purpose.)

I got nothing else to say here, except please review. Oh yeah, also, since no one has submitted any non-Pokémon OCs yet, please don't send any monsters, since that would probably be too complicated logistically speaking. That could make this go into a ton of fandoms, which I don't need in my life right now.

And finally, buh-bye.

Unknown POV:

They had beaten Mewtwo. That proves it. It's a good thing I absorbed enough power to take them all down many times over. Conflict provides much more power than grudges. Power I'd rather be unable to obtain. Those four warmongers are going to die, one way or another. It may as well be before they start a war. Prophecy or not, I'm ending this war at the start.


End file.
